Secrets The Key To Life
by xxfozzieproductionsxx
Summary: Lilly gets a big surprise on her birthday, but how long till her whole worlds comes crashing down from just that one event in her life?
1. Intruder

**Secrets; The Key To Life **By _C y n d i _

Chapter Title: Intruder

Lilly sat on her bed with her legs crossed and the satin green pillow in her lap that was given to her by Lucas when she first met him. The pillow itself had her name patched on it with a little heart in the corner. Lying in front of her was her orange sidekick. Lilly just sat there staring at that phone, waiting for someone to call her; especially one person. She stared at the phone for countless moments until she started to doze off; she started to pinch herself lightly on the arm to keep her self up. Flipping open her phone one last time to make sure that she didn't have it on silent and she might have gotten a text. When she didn't see the little letter in the corner she gave up. Finally she layed back on to her bed turning her head ever so slightly enough to see the time on her clock.

"Nearly midnight on a Sunday and no calls at all." Lilly said to herself, as she sat up and pushed herself off of her bed. She let down her blonde hair from the braid she had it in all day and walked over to her dresser. After changing in her orange sweat pants and white tank to go to bed she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Faintly in the background there was a noise. After a few moments of figuring out the sound Lilly realized it was the melody of her ring tone. She dropped her toothbrush and ran to her bedroom to find her phone. She saw a name flash on her screen and she let out a disappointed sigh.

_Its only Todd…_

Pressing ignore she threw her phone onto the orange moon chair in the corner and walked slowly back to her bathroom to rinse the mint blue toothpaste from her mouth. Like always she walked into her mother's room to tell her goodnight.

"Night Mom." Lilly told her mother as she kissed her mother goodnight.

"Lillian, you're just going to bed now? It's nearly midnight." Heather sternly told her daughter. With a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry; I've just been working on a project."

_Lies…_

"Okay Hun. Goodnight," Heather yawned to her daughter as she turned off her own light to go to bed herself.

Lilly walked out of her mother's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She slowly made her way back to her room. Once reaching her room she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Her eyes began to widen with fear. She heard another noise but now it sounds like its coming up the stairs. Without thinking Lilly grabbed her cell phone and her sharp nail file. She then stood still against the wall waiting for the intruder to make their way up the entire flight of stairs.

_Oh My God their shadow._

Holding her nail file tighter like a knife she punched in 9 and 1 into her phone.

She saw a dark figure emerge from the staircase and Lilly jumped onto their back and tried with all of her might to pull them down onto the floor.

The person being much bigger than her eventually got free. But Lilly took her nail file and cut the skinny arm of the intruder.

All she could hear was her heart pounding and the voice of what appeared to be a man cursing and wailing in pain on the floor.

_Now is my chance_

Putting in the final 1 onto her phone she was a millisecond away from pressing send. When the man said something surprising,

"Oh My God Lilly, why would you do that?"

Lilly pushed her self against the wall in fear of the man.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered softly.

"Because it's me…" Lilly felt a cold hand touching her own hand slightly. She took a gasp of the cold night air when she felt it.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, Lilly. I came to see you."


	2. Midnight Daze

**Secrets; The Key To Life **By _C y n d i _

Chapter Title: Midnight Daze

Leading Oliver into her kitchen she could feel the blood from his cut dripping slowly onto her own skin. Once she made sure the Oliver was sitting at the counter she walked over to the shiny sliver metal refrigerator that shone from the moonlight pouring in to the kitchen from the windows. Slowly opening the freezer door she felt the icy cold air on her skin and little goose bumps formed on her arms.

"Why are you in the freezer?" Lilly hear Oliver ask. For a second she completely forgot that he was there in her kitchen.

"You need ice for your cut, you idiot." She snapped back at him as she grabbed a handful of ice and wrapped it in a flowery designed paper towel and took a few extra sheets as she walked over to sit next to Oliver at the counter.

"But why?" Oliver asked her as she took the stool next to his own.

"We don't want it to get infected or-" Lilly started to responded.

"No I mean why did you cut me? And what the heck were you doing with a knife in your room or upstairs?" Oliver asked with this sort of worried feeling in his voice.

Lilly took a sheet of a paper towel and started dabbing it on his arm to clean up the blood.

"Why did you come over in the middle of the night, acting like you were going to kill me in my sleep?" She demanded in a stronger tone of voice.

Oliver just looked downed while he was trying to put the words together in his head that would come out of his mouth. Lilly pressed down on the paper towel harder hoping that this would make him want to tell her faster. But all that it did was make him suck in some air between his teeth from the pain. Oliver finally took a deep breath and focused his eyes on Lilly hoping to catch her eye.

"I wanted to surprise you a midnight."

Lilly kept looking down and sucked on her bottom lip which turned into a smirk as she though about it while she kept dabbing the paper towel on the cut. She slowly let out a breath and whispered to Oliver.

"All of the things that you do for me on my birthday."

"Well it's not your birthday yet." He told her in a soft and smooth tone of voice like he planned everything they were saying.

He leaned his head down to make it leveled with Lilly's. She felt his breath near her face and she turned her head to face the clock on the microwave. She turned her head back toward Oliver and took a deep breath.

"11:59" She told herself out loud and put a Hello Kitty band-aid where the once bloody cut was, but now there was just a scab forming cut.

"You're all better." Lilly whispered, tilting her head up to look at Oliver.

Oliver moved his hear closer to hers. She sucked on her bottom lip slightly, but kept her head up this time. He slightly opened his mouth, tilted his head to the right, and moved in slightly more. Lilly closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head. She felt the warmth of his lips on her own she couldn't help herself but to kiss him back with the most passion as she could. The second she started kissing him back she could hear her mother's grandfather clock chime, which told her that it was midnight.

Breaking the kiss, not so long after she heard the chimes, Lilly sat on the stool looking down at her hands.

_What the hell did I just do?_

Lilly could feel Oliver get up from his stool and walked over to her right side, leaning into her ear.

"Happy Birthday…" Oliver whispered to her. He kissed her cheek and grabbed the bag of ice. She heard the kitchen door click behind him. Once she was sure that he was gone she got up and locked the kitchen door. Walking up the stairs she sang to herself quietly.

"Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday dear Lilly.

Happy Birthday to…… Me"

Lilly tiptoed to her room trying to not wake her mom up and shut her door as quietly as she possibley could. Laying down she pulled her sheets up on her body. She stared up at her ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Fifteen is going to be very interesting."


	3. Old Notes, Bend and Fold

Secrets; The Key To Life By C y n d i

**Secrets; The Key To Life **By _C y n d i _

Chapter Title: Old Notes, Bend, and Fold

_BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Lilly turned her body around to face the contraption that was making the single most annoying sound in all of the earth. Separating her eyelids she rubbed them so she could see that the clock flashed 6:07; she set it at this time so it gives her 12 minuets to lie in bed, wake herself up, and think. But today she didn't need those 12 minuets because she hardly slept a wink last night.

Hitting her alarm clock she pushed herself out of bed and let out a big sigh. Lord knows what would face her today. She made her way into the bathroom, turned on the radio to listen to her favorite talk show, removed her clothing, and stepped inside her shower that was pouring hot water on her bare sort of pale skin.

She breathed in the warm steam that was escaping the water, she always felt oddly relaxed when she did this. After she stepped out of the shower she put on her yellow towel and stepped back into her room to change. She chose some skinny dark wash jeans with a gray tee-shirt that had Bloo and Cheese on it from 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. She completed the outfit with some gray flats and a bright yellow studded belt that matched the color of Cheese.

_Okay. So it's not exactly screaming birthday girl. But it's my new shirt, and it makes me seem chestier than an A cup. Even thought I'm so close to a B-cup._

She put on her hair back with a headband and did her make up, some light pink eye shadow with some blue eyeliner and some regular mascara. With a quick swipe of her cherry Chapstick, she didn't like lip gloss that much, she was ready to face the school day.

»»»«««

Stepping off the warm bus she felt a rush of cold air on her bare arms and goose bumps formed slightly. Lilly breathed in the ice cold air, slowly closing her eyes as the air exited out of her lungs. A boy with black hair and a few bright pink streaks nudged her to get out of the way. Stumbling over a few objects on the ground she entered the orange, white, and blue colored hallways.

Desperately trying to avoid the crowd she took the back way to her locker. At the end of the long hallway was her locker. Today she wasn't greeted by the usual bright orange locker; she was greeted by a locker covered in shiny gold wrapping paper, mini balloons, streamers, and a bunch of notes that say things like 'Happy Birthday' along with other objects.

Examining the stunning locker in front of her she reached out her arm to grab a note that looked like Oliver wrote. She touched the corner when she felt a sudden jab on her sides. She gasped and quickly pushed her arms against her sides, in one smooth motion. She turned her body to face the perpetrator who hugged her with all their force. Lilly laughed and hugged them back.

_It's just Miley…_

"Happy Birthday, Lilly." Her friend basically shouted with excitement.

Once Lilly was released from her friends grip she stepped back to examine her friends outfit. Lilly stood stiff because she knew what was going to happen. Miley made that disappointed face that got her Dad to do about anything.

"Lilly, this isn't the outfit that I picked out for you on Saturday." Miley stared her down while she spoke.

"I know, but I just don't feel myself in that one." Lilly pleaded to her with her hands folded together hopping that Miley will forgive her.

The brunette perused her lips in the 'you better keep explaining' way.

"And I'm wearing half of the outfit you picked out." She nervously pointed at the skinny jeans and flats.

Miley looked at the bottom half of the outfit and her pursed lips turned into a little smirk.

"Okay I think your outfit looks great even if you're not wearing that mini jumper dress that I bought you to wear over the jeans."

"Thank you." Lilly turned her body back toward her locker and quickly turned back to her friend. "Did you do this?"

"Only if you like it" Miley grinned.

"I love it, now did you do it?" Crossing her arms in a playful way.

"I helped, but surprisingly it wasn't my idea." Miley exclaimed while she opened her own locker next to it.

"Who's was it then?" Lilly questioned as she turned her combination lock to 28.

Miley turned to face her friend with her side pushed up against the orange locker and sighed.

"If I tell you, you promise not to get mad at me?"

Lilly shut her locker and turned toward Miley with her own side against the locker.

"I promise."

"Okay, it was Todd."

Lilly just sighed and stared at Miley.

"And that is why he didn't want me telling you." She continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed her English book. Lilly took that opportunity to grab that note on her locker. She lightly touched it and slipped it into her back pocket before Miley shut her own locker and turned back to her.

"He told me that you've been ignoring him, and he wants to know why. I would too."

Lilly crossed her arms and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Lilly you can't avoid him forever."

"I'm not I just don't want to talk to him."

"Fine, don't tell me what is really up then. Let's just get to homeroom." Miley started to make her way down the hall when she noticed that Lilly wasn't with her.

"Lilly, come on."

"I'll be there in a minuet I have to use the restroom."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"No it's fine; I just will be a minuet."

"Okay." Miley sort of questioned her.

Lilly stormed off to the nearest bathroom and she jerked open the door with an impressive force. She would have slammed the girl behind her in the face with her elbow, if she had not ducked out of the way in time. Letting out a breathe of relief she gradually made her way to the best stall in the bathroom, which was cleaned much more often than the others because the janitors usually hid in there to smoke.

Throwing herself into the stall before another girl she locked the door shut in place. Through a chorus of heys and grunts Lilly wanted to say something rude but decided against it quickly. Sitting on the toilet she grabbed the note out of her pocket and held it in her hands. It felt like it weighed 50 pounds.

Being careful on to rip it, Lilly unfolded it and read Oliver's handwriting slowly to herself.

_Lilly-_

_If you don't talk to me by the end of today then I will know that last night was a mistake and I will never do that to you again. I was sitting on my balcony last night thinking about you and it seemed like a good decision at the time. Please don't tell Miley or Todd about last night. Miley will be to depressed and Todd will beat me senseless. Happy Birthday by the way, I do have a real present for you if you hated my first one. But please do not just ignore me and act like I wasn't at your house last night. Save you a seat in art, like always._

_-Oliver_

Lilly read the note over and over again. She had completely forgotten about art with him. It was the only class they had together without Miley, Sarah, or Todd, the only class where they can actually talk and work together without interruptions. Deep in thought Lilly didn't hear the warning bell for first period. Once she had the note basically memorized she looks at her phone for the time.

_Shit, Madame DuPont is going to kill me._

She zipped up her bag and raced to French class, trying not to fall on the marble floor. Swiftly, she suddenly collided with some boy running in the opposite direction. She lifted her head about to tell them off, but then she recognized the face in front of her.


End file.
